helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Okamura Minami
|image = |caption = Okamura Minami, June 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 151cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, model |active = 2011-present |agency = SPROUT (2014-2016) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2017-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 27th Generation |join = March 2017 |days = |acts = SunRisa, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Okamura Minami (岡村美波) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She is a former member of SunRisa. Biography Early Life Okamura Minami was born on October 20, 2004 in Osaka, Japan. 2011-2016 Okamura has been a children's model since as early as 2011."WEBモデルやってます！" (in Japanese). Miimi's CAFE. 2011-03-31. In early 2014, Okamura joined SunRisa, a local dance and vocal group in Osaka."♥　SunRisa 　♥" (in Japanese). Miimi's CAFE. 2014-04-10."プロフィール" (in Japanese). SunRisa Official Site. (Archived) In August 2014, Okamura auditioned to become an exclusive model for the girls' fashion magazine Dream Girls,"ドリームガールズ　♪" (in Japanese). Miimi's CAFE. 2014-08-28. and was one of the winners in the reader vote."うれしすぎること　♡" (in Japanese). Miimi's CAFE. 2014-10-22. On October 7, 2016, she left SunRisa.https://twitter.com/SunRisa_oyakata/status/784330840037728256 2017 On March 6, it was announced that Okamura had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, and Nakayama Natsume."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-06. She was introduced at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ on March 11. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister. |-|Education= As of April 2017, Okamura is currently in her first year of middle school. |-|Name Meaning= Okamura's given name, Minami, means "beauty" (美; mi) and "waves" (波; nami). |-|Nicknames= *'Miimi' (みいみ): Her nickname since she began modeling. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Okamura Minami (岡村美波) *'Nicknames:' Miimi (みいみ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 151cm *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-03-06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-Present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2017-03-06: Member |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Animal care, piano *'Hobbies:' Collecting stuffed teddy bears, cooking and making sweets *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop, Western music *'Favorite Sport:' Dance and watching rugby *'Favorite School Subject:' Science *'Motto:' Never Give Up! *'Favorite Food:' Chocolates, peaches, salmon, toro (fatty) salmon, onion salmon and terimayo grilled cheese salmon *'Least Favorite Food:' Avocados, celery and sweet bean paste *'Charm Point:' Her squishy cheeks *'Looks Up To:' Matsuura Ayahttps://twitter.com/tozamasan/status/840463040944332800 Works Internet *2017- Hello! Project Station Trivia *She is a fan of Kobushi Factory member Inoue Rei and was able to meet her at the Idol Matsuri 2016 event.https://twitter.com/suica_haromo14/status/838749019836801025/video/1 *In 2013, she mentioned being a fan of Momoiro Clover Z member Sasaki Ayaka."うれしい～♪" (in Japanese). Miimi's CAFE. 2013-02-16. *She bought a ticket and went to the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER concert on July 23, 2016."ハロコン ♪" (in Japanese). Miimi's CAFE. 2016-07-23. *Her favorite artist is Selena Gomez, while her favorite female talent is Rola."みいみのプロフィール" (in Japanese). Miimi's CAFE. *Her favorite movie is High School Musical."みいみのプロフィール" (in Japanese). Miimi's CAFE. *She can recite many chemical symbols. *She can name over 150 countries and identify their flags. *Her happy moment was seeing her pet hedgehog caring for its babies. *Her dream is to become a "real idol". *She had previously met both Hibi Marina and Matsunaga Riai, while all three were active as models for Dream Girls magazine. See Also *Gallery:Okamura Minami *List:Okamura Minami Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile *Official Blog (Miimi's CAFE) (Deleted) *SunRisa Official Blog (Inactive) Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Additions Category:2004 Births Category:October Births Category:Members from Osaka Category:Former idol members Category:Libra Category:Blood Type O Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei